<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Новые боги by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452079">Новые боги</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лио моргает, щурясь от солнечных бликов на гладкой поверхности, и упрямо сидит на своем месте.<br/>Оно ему слишком дорого. Он слишком много за него заплатил. Слишком долго был богом, злым и беспечным, уважавшим лишь сородичей и считавшим людей муравьями.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Новые боги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Озеро застряло меж елей как огромный леденец, оброненный на лес чьей-то неосторожной рукой. Лио прикрывает глаза и думает: какого же размера был этот исполин?<br/>
Возможно, когда-то по земле ходили боги с гору высотой, они играючи поднимали застывшее озеро на ладони и вертели ледяной монетой меж пальцев.<br/>
Морозный воздух сух и тих, только с шорохом падает за спиной снег с веток, да свистят коньки по льду далеко – почти не расслышишь. Лио греет дыханием озябшие даже в перчатках ладони и продолжает сидеть на шатком раскладном стульчике. Древние боги, наверное, посмеялись бы над этим троном; впрочем, любой трон показался бы им ничтожным.<br/>
В новой машине есть термос с горячим чаем, и запасной свитер, и два шарфа, и носки, и даже плед с подушкой на случай, если кого-то на обратном пути слишком разморит от свежего воздуха. Лио моргает, щурясь от солнечных бликов на гладкой поверхности, и упрямо сидит на своем месте.<br/>
Оно ему слишком дорого. Он слишком много за него заплатил. Слишком долго был богом, злым и беспечным, уважавшим лишь сородичей и считавшим людей муравьями.<br/>
Свистят коньки, фигура на том конце озера кажется крошечной – как есть муравей. Лио поправляет ворот куртки и ждет на своем посту. Солнце клонится к горизонту, лижет макушки гор оранжевым языком, на мгновение напоминая о лете, и цветущем луге, и жарком песке.<br/>
Время лета придет, но сперва надо встретить весну. Лио не торопится – ему некуда больше торопиться. Он живет и впервые в жизни ощущает все вокруг так остро. Звенящий горный воздух, режущую глаза белизну снежных вершин, темноту вод в толще озера, куда он уже ступил однажды рука об руку с кем-то очень важным.<br/>
Стылый ветер, доносящий звонкий смех. Сильные руки, которые совсем скоро обнимут, прижмут к себе крепко; раскрасневшиеся от мороза щеки и яркие, как зимнее небо, сияющие глаза, холодные губы, которые Лио будет долго отогревать своим теплом.<br/>
Оказалось, даже без промара оно живет внутри него. Оказалось, этого тепла так много, что хватит на двоих – особенно, если с тобой делятся так же охотно и бескорыстно. Так щедро.<br/>
Лио улыбается.<br/>
Он знает: всесильные боги, которые могли держать на плечах целый мир, все еще существуют. Они среди нас.<br/>
Один из них сейчас несется по заледеневшему озеру на полной скорости, смеется в голос и машет ему рукой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>